A steering wheel is a device for changing a direction of a rotational shaft of front wheels in order to change a proceeding direction of a vehicle, which may also be called a handle.
An inner side of the steering wheel may be made of a light alloy and an outer side thereof may be made of a synthetic resin. Namely, in order to reduce injury to a driver, such as striking a driver a heavy blow on the chest, in the occurrence of a collision, a material that absorbs collision energy may be used to enhance a safety grade.
Also, installation of air bags as an impact buffer, as standard equipment, in the center of the steering wheel has been increased.
The driver may adjust a running direction of a vehicle by horizontally rotating the steering wheel, and a steering column forming a shaft of the steering wheel transfers an operating force of the driver to a lower steering gear, and the steering gear may steer the vehicle by moving the wheels of the vehicle.
Currently, in a majority of vehicles, a hardware type button is attached to a steering wheel in order to stably control a radio operation, a hands-free function, and the like while driving.
Also, recently, a display device installed in a steering wheel in consideration of driver's convenience in operation, and the like, has emerged.
Namely, a recent trend is that a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) is also attached to a steering wheel to provide various types of information to a user (or a driver).
In this case, however, an LCD monitor is simply attached to a steering wheel and image information displayed thereon is rotated as the steering wheel is turned, resulting in a degradation of user's visibility and operability while driving, causing user inconvenience.
In particular, such a type may have great shortcomings when the display device displays directional information (arrows, or the like).